


I Can Help

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [47]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU- Myrcella Lives, AU- Trystane Lives, Alternate Universe, Dressing, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 47 of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Myrcella/Trystane with the prompt: I'll do it for you.





	

Trystane had never imagined the woman that he would marry when he was a young boy. He had known he would wed whomever his father told him to so there was no point in imagining. Still he knew that if he had thought of it he could never have imagined Myrcella.

His wife laid beside him in bed fast asleep her chest slowly rising and falling. Blonde hair fanned out over her pillow and pale skin seemed to glimmer in the sunlight that had started to peek through fabric covered windows. He knew that he was lucky and no woman he could have imagined compared to the beauty that he was so lucky to call his.

“You are staring, husband.” Myrcella mumbled, a blue eye peeking open to glance over at him.

Trystane smiled and leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. As he did his hand moved over the large swell of her belly. By the first moon after the wedding it was confirmed and now it was clear that she carried not one babe but two. Trystane was sure he could lie there holding her and kissing her belly all day if she let him but she always insisted on still moving about.

“How long have you been awake?” Trystane asked, pressing sweet little kisses to the junction between her neck and shoulder.

“Long enough to watch you stare at me like the odd man you are.” Myrcella teased, opening both eyes and looking at him with a smile.

“Not an odd man my wife simply a man in love.” Trystane told her before pressing a gentle kiss to Myrcella’s lips listening to her giggle as he did. He gave her a few more kisses before she pulled away from him. He opened his mouth to protest but she put a finger up to his lips before he could.

“We promised your father we would break fast with him. We need to get ready not lay around in bed all day.” Myrcella reminded him.

“You did that I made no promises. I think I will stay in bed all day then.” Trystane told her, pulling her close and peppering kisses all over neck.

Myrcella laughed letting him get it all out of his system before she pulled away again. She then got up and started to get ready. Tyrstane reluctantly got up to do the same as well, watching his wife.

“A perverted man as well then.” Myrcella asked, looking at him over her shoulder with a raised brow. “Watching a woman dress?”

“Only a woman as beautiful as you.” Trystane promised her.

Myrcella turned to face him, touching her belly. “I am not beautiful I am huge look at this I cannot even get my dress tied up.”

“You are beautiful- every last bit of you.” Trystane told her before pressing kisses to her neck, soft and gentle. 

She giggled before running her fingers through his curls. “Alright now let me struggle with this dress a bit more before I call for help.”

“I’ll do it for you.” Trystane offered as he looked at the dress.

“Could you? I would appreciate it.” Myrcella told him before turning so her back was to him.

Trystane moved to tie the dress up before ensuring it was secured around her body. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder then smiled, “Alright all dressed we can go now.”

“I think your father can wait a few more minutes.” Myrcella told him as she turned around, a mischievous smirk on her lips.

Trystane smirked right back, his little angel with the devilish look on her face. He pulled her close to him again before pressing a kiss to her neck. His kissed moved up until he was whispering in her ear, “That he can.”


End file.
